SIsterly love
by TheXOriginalXIrisland
Summary: Australia once again is reunited with his "sister" Ireland. Ireland loves Australia to bits and when faced with situation she can't rap her head around takes confort in him being there.  slight AustraliaXIreland & EnglandXIreland


Authors note: I did get some history mixed up with in the storey and I'm open to any criticism (once it's not hateful =.=) I tried to write Ireland's Dialogue in some sort of Dublin accent more or less I recorded myself saying what I typed and retyped it how it sounded.

Yeah and any crap about my name I didn't notice the spelling till I confirmed the account =.= .

Night was just falling as a young Australia was finishing his chores. He was looking out at the red desert very different from his former home in the British Isle even though being back in his own home was all he had wished for, now that he was he felt a slight feeling of home sickness for his friends he had made. He could nearly here the very pretty miss Ireland calling his name her voice seemed very distant but very real he shook his head and went back to watching the last minutes of sun light go by. All of a sudden he was sure he could see a shape in his preferal view he looked to the left to see a young woman with ragged clothes and long brown hair that nearly touch her ankles running towards his house.

"SYDNEY!" the woman cheerful screamed his name. No one had called him that in a long time not the men who worked in his home ,not his own brother ,who he saw very less of these days, Not even Arthur called him that when he would visit.

The woman just kept running towards him her hair was getting blown into her face as she ran so he couldn't quite see who it was but he was sure he knew. When the woman finally reached him she leaped and she hugged him tight like as if she had not seen him in many years. In fact she hadn't. When he finally got a look at the woman's face it was Aoife/Ireland but she looked very different to when he left for his home her hair was longer she was much more, how do I describe this, womanlier then his last talk with her which was couple of decades ago.

"Oh Sydney ih's been ages" she sighed nearly a sad tone to her voice as she hugged the Aussie tighter.

She had always loved her big family and when they left her she was left with only her brothers who didn't really have any time to even deal with her, and when Australia had left Arthur started sending people to from her home to his home. She became very distressed as things only got worse with famine after famine in her home more and more people had to steal food and ended up being sent to the young nation.

"So what brings you out here" Australia gasped while being choked by Ireland deadly bear hug.

Ireland let go and sat down beside him her eyes filled with tears, Now Australia could see how young she still was as tried to cover her face to stop him to seeing her tears.

"Oh noting jus wanned to check on ya… and me settlers" she tried to sound happy but her happiness was as real as England was kind and Australia could see this.

"Is that bastard starving you again?" he snarled his anger grow at his thought.

The young Irish woman looked away from her young friends.

"I braw ih' on meself if I could grow more food ta pay me taxes and feed me people I wouldin be in tis mess" she replied her voice grew more grim and sad.

She truly believed that England loved her as he did but orders from his boss were orders and he could not go against them. Australia tried to cool his rage, he knew the angrier he got the more greife Ireland felt.

"Well would you like something to eat?" he calmly asked his Irish friend trying not to sound angry but inside he was fuming at how England let his boss treat Ireland.

Her eyes sparkled as he motioned "food".

"If ih's no trouble to ya" she tried to sound modest but she was starving.

"yeah it's no trouble at all" he replied while he stood up putting his hand out to help Ireland up, she didn't grab his hand instead getting up on her own, he just laughed understanding she did that to everyone too try to show them that she was independent.

The two headed toward the door then Ireland stopped in her tracks.

"hmmm something up Eef?" he asked using the pet name Scotland had made for her ,Aoife is pronounced Eefa hope that explains the pet name, she just smiled as not even Scotland had not called her that for a long time.

"I'm jus' tinking" she replied a real smile had finally appeared on her face, the reminded Australia the fun times he had with his former big sister like when she would tell him stories or sing to him.

Ireland began to follow Australia inside as she hummed.

"What are you humming?" he asked as he open the door for her.

She began to sing the tune she was humming in hope Australia would join as she had sang this one to him before.

"In Dublin's fair city were the girls are so pretty" she sang her beautiful voice flowed easily around the the first line of that iconic song.

"I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone" Australia tried to sing with her and he wasn't doing too badly either.

Ireland sent out a small laugh, Australia felt less angry knowing she was happy.


End file.
